In today's automotive industry, vehicle crash detection systems may include proprietary systems that utilize a limited set of sensors and/or specifically designed crash indicators. Traditional accident-detection systems may use these sensors to measure the movement and/or direction of the vehicle during an accident, whether airbags have been deployed, etc.
Vehicle manufacturers may use these accident-detection systems to detect whether an accident has occurred and to contact a call center notifying them of the occurrence of the accident. Call center staff may then attempt to contact the driver and check his condition by placing a call to the vehicle and/or contact emergency response personnel to do so.
However, accident-detection systems add to the cost and complexity of the vehicles in which they are implemented. Additionally, not all vehicles are equipped with such systems, and many drivers are not willing to pay the ongoing costs associated with maintaining such services, which are typically subscription based.
Therefore, accident-detection systems that are not integrated within the vehicle but still detect vehicle accidents and notify emergency services once detected are useful but present several challenges.